Letters To Half-Bloods
by WisdomIsASpecialty
Summary: This is just a simple story that lets you send letters to your favorite demi-gods, gods, and even monsters. You can send anything you want, (Stay within the rating please,) and have fun reading the reactions that I come up with! I update as often as possible. (ON PAUSE FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, as you can tell this is a story… (I guess,) where you can send letters to your favorite Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters. I must remind you that this is _**Rated K+,** _so please **don't** use inappropriate language or themes.

**One more thing, I sadly… don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.** Here's an example of a letter, many demi-gods do not use computers, for they attract monsters, and I don't want them to be confused.

Dear Random Demi-god,

Would you like a cookie?

From, Katya, Daughter of Nike


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own PJO, if I did, I would not be on FanFiction. And also, go and check out Dear Demi-Gods by minimonster, it inspired me to make this.**

Dear Nico,

Are you ever going to tell Percy about your secret?

From,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Anna,

I might decide to, but I am currently trying to move on. So please don't remind me.

From,

Nico

Dear Annabeth,

Hi! Your half-brother here!

Llewelyn, Son of Athena

Dear Llewelyn,

Hi! Im busy right now, but you can talk to Malcolm!

_Wise Girl! I thought you were going to watch the movie with me! I want you to see them break out of the aquarium!_

See, I'm busy; I've got to watch Finding Nemo… again.

From,

Annabeth and_ Percy_, who are busy watching a movie,

Dear Percy,

Do you think you're going to propose to Annabeth sometime?

From,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Anna,

Can I do that? I mean, we're only 17, but we survived Tarturus and like every Greek monster together, so… maybe? I'm confused!

From,

A very confused Percy

Dear Leo,

What are you going to do about Calypso?

From,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Anna,

Well, I'm going to save her. I do have that crystal and astrolabe, and a giant warship with a dragon.

And my awesomeness, for I am supreme commander of the Argo II

From,

Leo, the Supreme Commander of the Argo II

Dear Annabeth,

What would you do if Percy proposed to you right this instant?

From,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Anna,

Well, I would probably say yes, even though Percy would definitely mess up with it somehow, but it would still be adorable.

From,

Annabeth,

**Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can. Remember, the more letters I get, the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Carmen is my OC, this is my fanfiction, I don't own the book I'm writing the fanfiction for, or anything else.**

Malcom,

Hi! I'm your half-brother!

Llewelyn, Son of Athena

Hi! This great, we need more boys in this cabin, we have like one less boy than we do girls in here, crazy right?

Well, this is the Camp Half-Blood! Here you can plan for wars, climb rock walls with lava, practice sword fighting and archery, or watch Finding Nemo with Percy, the son of Poseidon! I don't recommend the last one though. Annabeth's the senior counselor, but I am when she is on a quest, or watching Finding Nemo. Okay, I hope you enjoy it here, and have fun trying not to die with your fellow campers.

Malcolm, Junior Senior Counselor

Dear Nico,

How would you feel about a blind date?

You know, just trying to help you move on from Percy.

From,

Ace, Son of Hades and your awesome wingman/brother that's going to help you move on

Ace,

Err.. okay, but not with Thalia. I don't hate her, but I hate it when they think we're dating, I'm basically her cousin! It's disgusting. Thanks for trying to help with this...

Wait… I have a brother?

From,

Nico, the boy who thought he was brotherless.

Dear Aphrodite,

Are there any couples you're hoping to see together soon?

-Minimonster, daughter of Apollo

Minimonster,

Yes! But in all of the couples, the two refuse to get together! I mean there's Leyna, Thalico, and so much more. Ugh! It's so annoying!

-A very annoyed Aphrodite

Dear Percy,

Hey, I'm Carmen, and I'm… kind of your half-sister… yay?

From,

Carmen, Daughter of Poseidon

Carmen,

That's awesome! I've always wanted someone who'll want to watch Finding Nemo with me!  
By the way, do you want to?

-Percy

**Well, that's the 3rd chapter. Just keep in mind, the more letters sent in, the faster I update and the longer these chapters are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson. That is final.**

Dear junior senior counselor

Well glad I came then

The lava thing sounds quite fun.

Llewelyn

Dear Llewelyn,

Everyone is, it's awesome here, usually.

Yeah, it is, but that's only if you don't die while doing it.

-Malcolm

Dear Percy, What would you do if Justin Bieber came to Camp Half-Blood and started singing to Annabeth?

From, Vivian of the Hephaestus cabin

Dear Vivian,

Well, I'd probably punch him. But I think Annabeth would do that before I could.

Why you interrupting me from Finding Nemo!?

From, Percy, who is being deprived of his Finding Nemo

Dear Frank,

Do you want to build a snowman?

From, Anonymous ;)

Dear Anonymous ;),

Sure! Wait, do you think I could be a snowman?

From,

Frank the Snowman

Dear Chaos

Hi Chaos

Llewelyn son of...

Dear Llewelyn,

How dare you say hi! Never interrupt a bottomless pit!

-Chaos, who is going to return to being a bottomless pit,

Dear Percy,

Hey, it's Carmen, and I've been looking for some friends here, some who like being awesome, do you know anyone?

Do you want some blue cookies? I've been thinking about making some.

Sincerely, Carmen

Dear Carmen,

Hi Sis! Yeah, I do know someone, her name is Anne, and she's a child of Athena who loves books, and judging by your stack of thick, heavy books, you like books too.

I _want_ a blue cookie!

From, Percy

Dear Carmen,

Hi

Llewelyn

Dear Llewelyn,

Hey, what's up?

From,

Carmen

Dear Nico,

Okay, first things first. Do you want a mortal or demigod? Which Gender?

And yes, you have brother.

From,

Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

Demi-god would be best in my opinion, and for gender, well… either.

That… is awesome.

From,

Nico, Fellow Son of Hades

Dear Aphrodite,

Hey! So, can you do me a favor? Stop the whole Thalico chiz. Thalia is a hunter who sworn off boys forever and Nico doesn't like her! So if you would be so kind, please stop it. Why not pair Nico with someone else?

From,

Ace, Son of Hades and a concerned brother of Nico,

Dear Ace,

When you put it that way… fine. I still like it, but I'll be kind.

Wow… that is unlike me!

From,

Aphrodite,

* * *

**Thank you everyone for sending in letters that can be replied too. This is impossible without them. I hope to update this quickly as much as I can, I mean, two in a day! Did I say thank you yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In case you missed my last 5/4 disclaimers, I don't own Percy Jackson, I only own Carmen, and this fanfiction.**

Dear Hestia,

What happened to you? You stopped telling me what to do, so now I'm winging it. Your temples are destroyed, and there are no more Hestian Virgins. Did Dadaism win, are you powerless, am I now not your champion.

Yours, Simulacra

Champion of Hestia

Dear Simulacra,

Nothing happened to me. You are ready to wing it. The Hestian Virgins and my temples are not of much importance to the gods anymore. No, no again, and no a third time,

From,

Hestia, the not powerless goddess

Dear Leo,

Do you actually LIKE Calypso, as in like like? (I'm so immature.)

From,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Anna,

Well, I do like like her… I know what you mean.

From,

Leo

Dear Hades,

Hey Dad? Did you raise me right? I'm turning into an Aphrodite kid. I think Persephone has been sneaking into my room and putting flowers all around me again.

-Ace, your Son that you love very much because I'm freaking awesome

Dear Ace,

Yes, I did. Well stop turning into one. I'll make her stop doing that.

-Hades

Dear Nico,

Okay so you pick okay?

Dawn- she's 14. She's quiet but fun and will probably impale you if you do anything. She's a daughter of Khione. And have you watched frozen? She's a more fun version of Elsa.

Liam-He's 16 and an airhead. But he's sweet and funny most of the time. (Son of Apollo)

Violet- She's 14; she's a daughter of Aphrodite that can kick your butt.

Let me know who you want!

-Ace, your awesome brother

Dear Ace,

Hmm… Dawn sounds nice… I guess.

-Nico

Dear Percy,

Yes, you can do that. You just can't get married until you're 18. I'm sure Annabeth would say yes.

Aren't you always confused?

From,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Anna,

I can? That's awesome! Well that's great. Of course!

Yes, no, maybe? You're confusing me!

-Percy

Dear Artemis,

I'm gonna get you a date! Why? Because you're always grumpy! I mean all your immortal life you only ever liked Orion! He would want you to be happy you know!

-Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

No, you are not. I am not grumpy, but you are annoying. Truth. Err… sure.

-The _Virgin_ Artemis

Dear Percy,

Thanks! Turns out Anne's really nice, and we basically spent the whole time talking about books, and drawing pictures of blue cookies and skies.

I've made the cookies, do you want some?  
-Carmen

Dear Carmen,

That's what brothers are for. BLUE COOKIES!

I want them!  
-Percy, the hungry demi-god.

Dear Aphrodite,

Thank you! Now I'm planning on setting up a date for Artemis, care to help?

-Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

No problem! Of course I'll help! I've been trying to do this for eons!

Are you sure you aren't my child?  
-Aphrodite


End file.
